Heather
Coverage thumb|left|199pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, it is made clear that Gwen and Heather still hate each other. Heather appears to have returned to her old cruel self. In the jet's cockpit confessional, Heather complains about Alejandro and Lindsay looking like real threats and states that she can see right through Alejandro's game. However, after Chef interrupts her confessional several times, she storms off. She then explains in the porta-potty confessional, that since she needs an alliance and since nearly everyone hates her, her only option is to become friends with the "new girl." She tries to interact with Sierra a lot during the episode, she asks her opinion in which way they should go to reach the exit of the pyramid.She teams up with Cody and Sierra to get through the pyramid. In some point of the challenge, Sierra accidentally steps in a trap that shot some spears on them, to which Heather notices and pushes Sierra down, along with herself. Sierra apologizes and Heather, trying to not lose control, accepts her apology with a fake smile. She even hugs Sierra and Cody at the end of the episode in a "group hug,” although she seemed too reluctantly to do so. When Cody asks where Gwen is, Heather just looks at him. Heather also claims to recognize Alejandro's tactics during a confessional earlier in the episode and ends up on Team Amazon, along with In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, after Gwen talks about how shocked she is about Duncan quitting, Heather tells her that he probably can't sing, where Courtney corrects Heather saying he can do anything he sets his mind to. She gets really happy knowing this episode's challenge is a camel race and that they are the only team with a camel. Also, she's the first one to get on the camel and starts to boss her team remembering that it's a race in order to make them get ready faster. Cody is humiliated by her after he tries to impress Gwen. Heather begins to question herself about Alejandro, saying "he is just so... perfect," but quickly corrects herself. Heather and her team get lost during the challenge, but Izzy's communication with their camel got them to the third challenge. Heather sticks her tongue out at Alejandro, after Chris approved of Sierra switching sides with Izzy, and is shocked when Alejandro blows her a kiss back. After Gwen and Courtney see the benefits of having Sierra on their team, Heather tells them that they should listen to her next time around, but they just laugh at her and tell her that she has to do a lot more to win their trust. Unfortunately, she and her team weren't able to get the camel on the boat, until Alejandro, to make it fair, ordered Izzy to help the other team. Then the camel entered in their canoe and they crossed the Nile river, singing Rowin' Time. Team Amazon was the first team to cross the line and they spent the night in the first class cabin. thumb|212pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Heather tries to remind Courtney that she isn't the only person in Team Amazon and says that her "friend" Sierra needs to have her opinion considered as well. But right away she almost got sick, after seeing Sierra sniffing Cody's shoe, which made her ask for a barf bag. Heather has a few solos in Before We Die. For the first challenge she suggests that Gwen does it, since, as Heather stated, "Gwen's face could use some remodeling." Gwen responds by asking Heather to turn her "witch switch" back to off. Cody and Sierra ended up doing it, but they lost. Because of this, Team Amazon was the last to choose the props, which didn't satisfy the team. While looking for props for their commercial, they catch a brief glimpse Ezekiel's silhouette with glowing red eyes. Team Amazon wonder if it was really him, but he quickly disappears. Noticeably, Heather seemed to be one of the most frightened members of the team at the very sight of Ezekiel. Heather's idea for the challenge was the candy fish swimming in the fish tank, then breaking out and playing basketball. Gwen and Courtney had different ideas and they start fighting, which ends in the three storming off. Team Amazon wins the challenge, after Cody and Sierra finish the commercial, which contained ideas from the three other girls. Sierra gets really happy with this and orders a group hug, but just hugs Cody, saying "back off" for Heather and the other two girls. Once again, they don't go to the elimination ceremony and stay in the winner's cabin. thumb|left|216pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Heather is sleeping (and drooling) in the winners cabin. She gets angry with Chris when they reach the Yukon, and asks for jackets, to which he answers that he ordered them and that they would be ready in a couple of weeks. During the challenge, Heather and Courtney were the first two of Team Amazon to get across the ice, but since Courtney's name comes before Heather's name, Courtney has to pull the sled. Heather uses a whip on Courtney to make her move faster, and also because she thinks it's funny, much to Courtney's dismay. Heather's team came in last place, but since Bridgette wasn't with Team Victory, Team Amazon came in second place, while Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot came in first. thumb|194pxIn Broadway, Baby!, Gwen and Courtney are both willing to vote off Heather when the time comes, so Heather plots to gain Cody and Sierra's trust. Alejandro tries to manipulate her, but she blows him off. Heather also tells Sierra that she thinks that she should decide who goes up first on the ropes to climb the Statue of Liberty. Heather gets the carriage at the top to prove she is a good team member. Later, when Sierra pushes Chris too far, Heather realizes it was Alejandro's doing, and gets revenge by exchanging his team's carriage for a real baby carriage. This won Team Amazon the challenge, and made Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot come in last. At the reward ceremony, Heather throws the meat grinder off the plane, despite Courtney's suggestion to keep it. In Slap Slap Revolution, Heather talks with Sierra in first class, where Sierra tells her that Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot will start having troubles in the competition. Heather begins to notice that Alejandro is charming Leshawna, and she is disgusted by it. Later, before the meat-grinding challenge, her team (mostly Courtney) are angry at Heather for throwing out the meat grinder in the previous episode, which could have given them the upper hand. Also, due to them running low on meat due to Sierra, Heather has an idea to use the little meat they had, and stomped on it to form a meat-snowboard. It worked, until they went off a ledge and fell down the hill. During the second part of the challenge, Heather tries to warn Leshawna that Alejandro is trying to manipulate her, but she is ignored. During the first round of the dancing challenge, Heather goes up against Owen, which ends up being an easy victory for her. In the second round, she goes up against Leshawna, who ends up slapping her in frustration. She ends up with a bruised eye and missing tooth after the event. After the challenge, Heather confronts Alejandro to find out what he was up to, but he does not tell her and only flirts with her, to which she storms off in anger. thumb|left|244pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, Heather is seen in the first class section putting make up on to cover her bruises. Courtney sarcastically remarks that she looks good, while Heather scoffs and closes her mirror. During the challenge, Heather and her team have to decide which path to take, Heather suggests Gwen to pick since she felt "lucky" and they could blame her if she got them in last place, Gwen retorted saying "Your parents must love this show, it gets you out of the house!" While going through the Amazon, Heather and her team come across the Zing-Zings and are captured by them. While Gwen looks through Cody's pants to find something to cut them out of the rope, instead finding x-ray glasses, Heather mockingly asks her what color Cody's underwear is, and Gwen checks. However, Cody doesn't have any underwear on, and she ends up seeing a lot more. When trying to contact Chris through the walkie-talkie, Chris makes them sing a song and Heather has to end it with a solo. After Heather's solo, the Zing-Zings notice her missing tooth. Heather misconstrues their appall as an insult. They brush over some large leaves to reveal a tiki of a goddess with a gold tooth that resembles Heather. The two Zing-Zings give her a gold tooth in place of her recently lost one, pleasing her. Courtney tells Heather to get them to untie them, but Heather says that if she asked, they might use them as sacrifices. Chef finds Team Amazon, but is stopped by Heather who orders him to kneel down before the Zing-Zings. Chef disregards her and slices the ropes which tied Team Amazon, and reveals that the Zing-Zings were two Peruvian actors. Heather is disgusted by the fact that they put a gold tooth in her mouth, and Sierra taunts her. Chef reminds them that they lost the challenge and must vote someone off. Heather notices Gwen and addresses her, and she wakes up and asks if they had won the challenge, giving her angry glares from Sierra, Courtney, and Cody. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Alejandro appears beside Heather. Less than thrilled to see him, he tells her to cheer up, as her departure will help him in the game. Heather lets him know that she knows of his plans which eliminated both Leshawna and Bridgette. Alejandro admits that even she couldn't resist him if he kissed her, but Heather quickly shoots down the thought. Chris begins the elimination ceremony, He then reveals the votes, which show that Gwen, Courtney, and Sierra all voted for Heather, Heather voted for Gwen, and Cody voted for Sierra. Heartbroken, Sierra sobs, in the confessional, she asks why Cody would vote her, after everything she did for him. Chris then reveals that the elimination was fake and Heather wouldn't be taking the Drop of Shame. Everyone gasps at this, while in the confessional, Heather swears revenge on both her team and Alejandro. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Heather is first seen teasing Alejandro for his unorganized team, to which he responds that her attempts to insult his team are cute, irritating her. Heather tells Alejandro that her team doesn't get distracted by anything, especially boys. Alejandro then points out Sierra, who is crying over a boy and Heather proceeds to drag her out of the economy class by her ponytail. During the statue challenge, she tells Cody to calm Sierra down while the rest of the team looks for the statue pieces. She is upset at Sierra's crying and Cody due to it interfering with the challenge. She talks in Paris in the Springtime and yells at Cody and tells him to take Sierra outside. She argues yet again with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot that they mixed up their pieces on purpose. But in the end her team ended up winning the challenge, and once again gaining invincibility and being able to stay in the winner's cabin. She is one of the judges in the walk-off challenge. She dislikes Lindsay's design and likes DJ's, but dislikes Gwen as the model, calling her uninspiring and dull amongst other insults. She then picks DJ's design as the best. thumb|276pxIn Newf Kids on the Rock, Heather is first seen sneaking around in the vents attempting to sneak back into the losers section, in order to gain information, and form an alliance with DJ, before Alejandro does. Courtney and Gwen both suspect that her sneaking has something to do with Alejandro, and both girls mock her and accuse her of having a crush on him. After Courtney makes fun of her "dried up, black little heart" lighting up with love, Heather assures her that she does not have a crush on Alejandro, and explains why she is crawling in the vents. She continues on in the vent system, eventually reaching the economy section, where DJ admits that he wants to lose. Shocked, she falls out of the vent in front of everyone, nervously claiming that she just dropped her pen. When the plane crashes and the contestants are tossed out, she grips onto a cushion on one of the first class cabin's sofas, forcing Chef to pull her off the sofa and toss her in the water with the cushion. Heather then rides on the cushion outside on the water, and when she sees DJ almost drowning, In Jamaica Me Sweat, Heather complains about economy section, since the plane is leaking during the rain storm. Heather is among those who screamed when the plane landed in Jamaica. During the cliff dive challenge, when Heather is about to dive off the cliff, when Alejandro compliments her diving form, trying to mess with her head. He catches her off guard with his comment and she accidentally falls flat into the water. When Alejandro pulls Gwen out of the water, Heather runs up to snatch the gold chains from his neck, unconcerned about her injured teammate. Later, Heather worriedly questions Courtney if her lawyers knew the show's contracts and wouldn't allow Chris to kill them. In response, Courtney jokes that her lawyers don't know what the producers put in Heather's contract, causing Heather to give a frightened look, just before their descent onto the bobsled track. Her team ends up winning the challenge, and tells DJ that he had allied with the wrong team, and that he should have aligned with her team instead. thumb|leftIn I See London..., Heather is annoyed that she has to sit back in the economy class with Team Chris, and is unsure why they are back there since they had won in Jamaica. Heather then becomes annoyed that Courtney and Gwen are bonding over bird poop. She wonders if she is the only sane one left, and confirms it after seeing Sierra typing on her pizza box, which she referred to as a computer. On the double-decker bus in London, she asks about Alejandro, who was kidnapped. Heather is worried for Alejandro's safety, but plays it off around the others. Heather spends most of the time being ignored or made fun of by Gwen and Courtney. She forced Gwen to strip down the guard to look for the clue, though then Gwen tricked Sierra into changing the guard. She is picked for the torture device challenge, during which she curses out Gwen for stretching her too hard. She makes Gwen and Courtney go inside the dining room in the next challenge, while she impatiently waits outside. She is alone long enough for Jack the Ripper, to capture her. Later, she states that it was silly for everyone to be so worried, which makes everyone glare at her. She later exchanges smiles with Alejandro. Heather, and the others, are shocked to see Duncan back, and were also shocked to find out that "Jack the Ripper" was really Ezekiel. In Greece's Pieces, Heather tells Alejandro that she hopes he looks good in silver, since she looks great in gold. Heather is paired against Alejandro in a track-running challenge. Heather wins the gold medal for her team when Alejandro becomes too distracted with his bragging. When Courtney told Gwen she was going to be voted off, Heather told Courtney that she had her vote. While in first class with her team, Heather is shown comforting a crying Courtney with a hand on her shoulder, looking very sympathetic. In The EX-Files, Heather is happy that everyone's anger is now directed towards Gwen, instead of her, stating she never felt so safe and after this she thanked Gwen, in the confessional. When trying to find a way to get in the Area 51, a lizard climbs in Heather's leg, which she initially thought it was Cody, but after noticing it was a reptile, all team Amazon screamed and ran away from it. But this led them to get on a mine field. Heather sings "Boyfriend Kisser" with Courtney and they got out of the mine field thanks to Cody using his candy and exploding the mines before they stepped in them. She also goes searching for an alien artifact with Courtney. She gets her head caught in some sort of alien portal machine, and Courtney pulls her out. Heather asks Courtney suspiciously why she broke the portal Heather got her head stuck in, unaware that Courtney was trying to make them lose. Back on the plane, Heather tells Courtney that they need to concentrate on getting the guys eliminated. As Gwen and Courtney try to get rid of each other in Picnic at Hanging Dork, Heather is left as the decisive vote between both sides (Cody and Gwen against Sierra and Courtney). First, Courtney tries to get Heather to her side, knowing her dislike for Gwen is as intense as hers. Heather only agrees if Courtney doesn't throw away the next challenge just to get Gwen eliminated. However, Heather crossed her fingers in the dark, since she didn't trust Courtney's word either. When Alejandro starts flirting with Courtney (according to the guys' plan), Heather instantly suspects about Alejandro's actions and figures out he's drawing a game plan again, so she starts flirting with Duncan as a counter attack. During the emu race, Heather noticed Courtney was going slowly on purpose. She reached the top of her tolerance when Courtney asks her if she didn't have a problem with her flirting with Alejandro. After Heather denies having interest on him, Courtney starts to respond with eager to him, which infuriates Heather and makes her decide to turn against Courtney. Heather again flirts with Duncan, causing Alejandro and Gwen to be jealous (although Alejandro denies believing it since Heather doesn't have passion for false flirting, but starts to doubt shortly after). During the second part of the challenge, Heather responds immediately that she isn't into Duncan, even before Gwen could actually ask, so then Gwen asks her about joining the alliance, to which Heather doesn't think twice and agrees. Heather is the lead singer of Shear the Sheep, with the other members of Team Amazon playing instruments. She fails to catch sheep at the last track and kept bouncing over the cliff. After Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot wins, Courtney asks if she still has Heather's help, to which she nods, but her look says the opposite. Heather votes for Courtney and the result ends in tie-breaker, which Courtney wins against Gwen. thumb|194pxIn Sweden Sour, Heather becomes jealous of Courtney and Alejandro's flirting. She decided to flirt with Duncan to get Alejandro jealous. She fights with Courtney at the beginning of the building challenge, and furiously chases Cody with a mallet when she sees that he used their materials to build a giant wooden statue of Gwen's head. In the end, she agrees with Cody and Sierra to vote against Courtney and is angry when Chris says it was a reward challenge. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Beth's challenge is to make a haiku out of one of Heather's qualities. After thinking a lot and struggling to find any good qualities about her, Beth finally says Heather has ten toes and is fast in water. In Niagara Brawls, in the "arranged marriage challenge," after Sierra tries to reject Alejandro for winning him as her "husband,” Heather goes up to him and helps him off the ground, pairing herself with Alejandro while they both smile at each other as they walk off. In the first part of the challenge, while Alejandro tries to give Heather directions to get to her wedding dress, Heather complains, but eventually gets there. Once she does, Alejandro calls her "Chica" and she complains that he did not give her good directions as he was not quite specific enough. After Alejandro helps Courtney get to her wedding dress, Heather complains in the confessional that Alejandro is supposed to only have one bride, meaning herself with tons of jealousy. When Chris announces that Heather and Alejandro get a head start in the next challenge, Alejandro calls her "Mrs. Alejandro," while Heather calls him "Mr. Heather" in return. As they were about to cross the tight rope, Alejandro calls Heather his "better half" and Heather goes into his arms bridal style with a satisfying smile. Halfway across the rope, Heather and Alejandro fight on who to vote off next and she causes them to fall and lose the challenge, although Alejandro did it on purpose, when he moved his leg off the rope. thumb|left|208pxIn Chinese Fake-Out, she decides to try and form an alliance with Cody, by getting rid of Sierra. She starts by advising him to stop being so nice to her so that she stops obsessing over him. In the race up and along the Great Wall, she tries to share the rickshaw with Cody, but Blaineley beats her out. She tries to grab the rest of the transport items, ending up with the wooden sandals. She makes it over the finish line, second-last to finish. In the food challenge, she was eliminated second, after failing to finish the live grub-worms faster than the others, throwing up on Chris' face upon him eliminating her. She spots the cheating of both Blaineley and Alejandro and confronts everyone about it, forcing both Alejandro and Blaineley to compete fairly, which makes them both vomit. Trivia *Heather sings in the most songs in Total Drama World Tour, having sung in twenty songs (67% of all songs sung). This means out of the twenty-three non-aftermath songs, she doesn't sing in Paris in the Springtime, Oh My Izzy, and Greek Mix. She does however have a speaking part in Paris in the Springtime. * Gallery Tdri recap heather 174x252-40-1-.png 103px-147px-Jjktyk.png Heather hgf.png HeatherAlejandro001-1-.png|Alejandro taunting Heather in the theme song. HeatherNarrowEyes-1-.png|Heather narrows her eyes at Alejandro, whom Lindsay is flirting with. HeatherConfessionalAlliance-1-.png|Heather plotting about how to get Sierra into an alliance with her. HeatherCockpit-1-.png|Heather using the cockpit confessional. CodySierraHeatherRunAway-1-.png|Heather, along with Sierra and Cody runs away from a mummy. 640px-Eyerolled-1-.png|Heather is annoyed by Sierra asking her to join a group hug... HeatherHasaHardTime-1-.png|...before awkwardly joining it. WLAE013-1-.png|Heather talks about Alejandro in the confessional. 628px-Heathergross-1-.jpg|Heather reacts to the sight of seeing her "friend" Sierra inhale Cody's shoelace. 639px-Pari-1-.png|Heather sing in Before We Die. HeatherFirstClass-1-.png|Heather sleeping in the first class compartment. TDWT4 05-1-.jpg|Heather tells Courtney that she has to pull the sled in alphabetical order of their names. 640px-Heather Statue of Liberty-1-.jpg|Heather reaching for her team's carriage in the challenge. TDWT5 34-1-.jpg|Heather is annoyed that her plan to send Alejandro to elimination is thwarted by a reward challenge. TDWT5 35-1-.jpg|Heather uses her razor-sharp nails to slice open her prize apple. 640px-AlpsCourtneySierraCodyHeatherAlejandro-1-.png|Heather calls the challenge "disgusting." 640px-AlpsHeather2-1-.png|Heather cannot stand shoveling meat. TDWT7 05-1-.jpg|Heather gasps after Leshawna accuses her of being jealous of the attention Alejandro is giving her. Missing tooth-1-.jpg|Heather loses her tooth in the slap competition. Amazon heather zing zings truth-1-.png|Heather finds out that the Zing-Zings are actors. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14503997-638-359-1-.jpg|Heather shows off her new gold tooth. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515735-638-357-1-.jpg|Heather votes for Gwen. HEATHERSED.png|"Cody, what are you doing?!"-Heather. Hssn.png|Heather sing in "Sea Shanty Mix". Uypo.png|Heather succeeds in making DJ sing. Hcf.png|I want the tape! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing!?"-Heather. Srfrr.png|Heather gets splattered by oyster muck. Hf.png|Heather's pose before Alejandro distracts her... Hfer.png|...and she falls down the cliff... Yuip.png|...thus landing painfully on the water in a belly flop. Heather snatches the gold.JPG|Heather snatches the gold from Alejandro. Hraxl.png|Heather gets her revenge on Alejandro by taking the gold chain from him. HeatherComplaining.png|Heather is complaining about being in economy class even though her team "didn't lose" the last challenge. Gwenguano.jpg|Heather tells Gwen that "guano" is just "a nicey-nice word for poop." Hspo.png|Heather sing in Changing Guard Mix. Hgle.png|Heather curses at her teammates for stretching her so hard. EP 13 (7).png|Heather rubs her rack mark. Heather screams.jpg|Heather screams when she is caught by the Ripper. Great in gold.JPG|Heather warns Alejandro that she's going to defeat him. 640px-Embarassed.JPG|Heather is embarrassed by her team during the challenge. Cheers.JPG|Heather cheers for her team in the wrestling challenge. Win.JPG|Heather wins the hurdle race against Alejandro. EvenHeatherFeelsSorry.png|Heather shows a rare moment of kindness towards Courtney. Song18 002.jpg|Heather sing in Boyfriend Kisser. Australia heather finger cross.png|Heather reveals she was lying to Courtney by crossing her fingers. Jealous.JPG|Heather is jealous of Courtney. Arguing.JPG|Heather and Courtney argue about what they have to build. Because we built Gwen's face.png|Heather, Courtney, and Sierra dancing and singing We Built Gwen's Face. CourtandHeather.png|Courtney and Heather sing We Built Gwen's Face. 69-1.png|Alejandro tells Heather that he doesn't really like Courtney. BlindfoldedHeather.png|Heather, blindfolded Heatheralealejandro.png|Alejandro carrying Heather on the tightrope. Cline8.png|Heather sing in A Chinese Lesson Heatherpukesonchris.PNG|Heather pukes on Chris. Heather Heather Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Amazon